Rathalos
Rathalos is a flying wyvern, also known as the "King of the Skies." With its deadly breath and claw attacks, Rathalos was considered to be synonymous with death from above. History During the Peace Walker Incident, the Militaires Sans Frontières encountered Rathalos on Isla del Monstruo after being invited to the island by the Felyne Trenya. It attacked by spitting fireballs, charging, tail-swings, and swoops. Chico claimed that Rathalos was in an old Pirate Lore book of his and implied that it may have been responsible for attacks on ships in the middle of the ocean.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Chico > The Legend of Isla Monstrua > Rathalos Chico: I used to have this book full of pirate lore. It had this story about Rathalos, King of the Skies. Most accounts describe it as a dragon with wings, or a wyvern. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): A wyvern... A two-legged dragon. Vlad the Impaler's coat of arms had one on it. // Chico: Yeah, and he was the model for Count Dracula. There are reports of ships being attacked out in the middle of the ocean, so Rathalos must be able to fly great distances. And what's more, Rathalos is said to breathe fire! // Snake: Breathe fire? An animal like that can't possibly be real! // Chico: We're talking about a monster, Snake. Forget what you think you know! Behind the scenes Rathalos is a monster from Capcom's Monster Hunter series. It appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker as part of a crossover promotion. It can be hunted by the player in various optional "Monster Hunter" missions. If the player attempts to scan it with the Analyzer, it will state that it is unknown. During the fight against it, its boss theme from the Monster Hunter franchise plays in the background. If the player defeats Rathalos and gets lucky, he or she will receive an intact, top grade Rathalos wing whose fine cut is worthy of the Sky King himself. Aside from including an image of the Wing as well as a Model-viewer bio of Rathalos, it also unlocks design specs for the Tanegashima Musket. Also, defeating Rathalos non-lethally as well as earning an S-rank will unlock the Rathalos Uniform, which adds Rathalos's Bind Voice ability to CO-OPS messages. The message causes enemies to stop moving. Items Rathalos Wing -'' Top-grade Rathalos wing. The fine cut is worthy of the Sky King himself. ''Rathalos (Uniform) -'' Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Adds Rathalos's Bind Voice ability to CO-OPS messages. Battle Cry can then stop enemies from moving! Other appearances Rathalos will appear in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as both a boss in the World of Light stoyline and an assist trophy (being the first character to be both). Due to Solid Snake returning in the roster after his debut in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it will also mark the second time Monster Hunter and Metal Gear have interacted after Peace Walker. Rathalos during the storyline constantly flies around the battlefield if the player approaches it, requiring that the player back it up to a cliffside where it is to be fought. Upon defeating it, it will result in Galeem's shield being destroyed, allowing the player to confront it. Rathalos, like the other bosses, can also be rematched, should the player decide to conquer both Galeem and Dharkon's respective light and dark forces via Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Gallery File:Rathalos.JPG|thumb|Rathalos daytime File:110207013352.JPG|Rathalos File:110207013317.JPG‎ |Rathalos attacks with a large fireball File:110207013444.JPG|Rathalos charging towards the player File:110207013408.JPG|Rathalos airborne File:110207013609.JPG|Rathalos in full flight File:110207013640.JPG|Rathalos landing Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Monsters Category:Bosses in Peace Walker Category:Guest Characters